Avari
Avari Medium Outsider (Evil, Extraplanar) Hit Dice: 9d8+27 (67 hp) Initiative: +4 Speed: 25 ft (5 squares), fly 40 ft (average) Armor Class: 24 (+4 Dex, +10 natural), touch 14, flat-footed 20 Base Attack/Grapple: +9/+15 Attack: Claw +15 melee (1d6+6) Full Attack: 2 claws +15 melee (1d6+6) and bite +10 melee (1d12+3 plus poison) Space/Reach: 5 ft/5 ft Special Attacks: Poison, screech, summon mobats Special Qualities: Bat empathy, blindsense 60 ft, damage reduction 10/magic and silver, darkvision 60 ft, force resistance, immunity to acid, paralysis, and poison, resistance to cold 10 and electricity 10, spell resistance 18, telepathy 100 ft Saves: Fort +9 Ref +12 Will +8 Abilities: Str 22, Dex 18, Con 16, Int 13, Wis 15, Cha 16 Skills: Bluff +14, Diplomacy +12, Disguise +3 (+5 acting), Escape Artist +13, Intimidate +14, Hide +17, Jump +13, Knowledge (the planes) +9, Listen +17, Move Silently +19, Sense Motive +11, Spot +12, Survival +14 (+16 on other planes), Use Rope +4 (+6 bindings) Feats: Alertness, Flyby Attack, Lightning Reflexes, Stealthy Environment: Grey Waste of Hades Organization: Solitary, squad (2-4), or colony (5-20 and 5-8 dire bats and 11-20 bat swarms) Challenge Rating: 8 Treasure: Standard Alignment: Usually neutral evil Advancement: 10-18 HD (Medium); 19-27 HD (Large) Level Adjustment: +9 This creature appears to be a human-sized bat. It has huge leathery wings and its fur is brownish-green. Rank saliva drips from its fanged mouth, and its eyes burn with hatred and cunning. The avari are a race of humanoid creatures that live in the Lower Planes, and are the chief rivals of yugoloths for territory. Unfortunately, they are neither as powerful or as numerous as the fiends and have lost much over time. Long ago, avari dwelt in a large central community, but their many wars shattered their unity, forcing them to live in isolated clan in desolate areas of the planes. They dwell there in dank caverns filled with bats, and inhabit similar environs when found on the Material plane. The avari are renowned for their cruelty, and have a great love of torture and causing pain. They crave gold, and love the taste of human flesh, and will negotiate with humans to gain either. Evil clerics often call an avari to the Material plane using a planar ally spell, usually offering gold in exchange for the avari's services as a guardian or torturer. In the few places where avari have been able to thrive they have established a feudal system, using slaves and serfs to satisfied their every whim. It is surprising how such a system can be maintained when the avari dine on their servants so frequently. An avari is 6 feet tall, and weighs 150 pounds. An avari speaks Abyssal, Infernal and Undercommon. COMBAT Avari will normally begin combat by screeching, then move in to attack. They will target humans first, hoping to save them for later meals. Poison (Ex): Injury, Fortitude DC 17, initial damage wracking pains that impose a –4 penalty on attack rolls, skill checks, and ability checks for 4d4 rounds, secondary damage paralyzed for 2d4 rounds. The save DC is Constitution-based. Screech (Su): An avari can screech once per round, affecting all those within 60 feet. All creatures in the area must succeed on a DC 17 Will save or be stunned for 1d3 rounds. This is a sonic, mind-affecting attack. The save DC is Constitution-based. Creatures that successfully save cannot be affected by the same avari's sonic screech for 24 hours. Summon Mobats (Sp): Three times per day, an avari can automatically summon 1d4 mobats. This ability is the equivalent of a 3rd-level spell. Bat Empathy (Ex): Avari can communicate and empathize with normal or dire bats and other batlike creatures. This gives them a +4 racial bonus on checks when influencing the animal’s attitude and allows the communication of simple concepts and (if the animal is friendly) commands, such as "friend," "foe," "flee," and "attack." Blindsense (Ex): An avari uses echolocation to pinpoint creatures within 60 feet. Opponents still have total concealment against the avari unless it can actually see them. Force Resistance (Ex): Avari have a +4 racial bonus on saving throws spells and effects with the force descriptor. If an effect does not allow a saving throw, but deals damage (such as magic missile), the avari instead takes only half damage from the effect. Skills: An avari has a +4 racial bonus on Listen and Move Silently checks. Originally found in Dragon Magazine #101 ("Creature Catalog III," September 1985, Scott Bennie). Category:Outsiders